The present invention relates to ignition wire connectors for spark plugs. More specifically, the present invention relates to ignition wire connectors that include a resistive and/or an inductive element.
Ignition wire connectors for spark plugs, commonly referred to as “spark plug boots,” can be used to physically and electrically connect an ignition wire of an engine to a connector of the spark plug. Spark plug boots generally include a portion that receives, and is coupled to, the connector of the spark plug and a portion that is coupled to the ignition wire. In some instances, the ignition wire is directly connected to the portion of the spark plug boot that is coupled to the connector of the spark plug. In other instances, spark plug boots may include an integrated bend or elbow, which can change the orientation of the ignition wire to the spark plug.